Master of E.V.O.s/List of Builds
Smack Hands - Two giant fist's used by Rex usually to slap, punch, or grab stuff. *Punk Busters - Giant robot feet with spikes that allow Rex to jump a far distance. *Boogie Pack - A jetpack with a pair of large turbine wings. *Slam Cannon - The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. *BFS - The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. *Rex Ride - A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. *Blast Caster - The Blast Caster is a tentacle-like whip coming from Rex's right arm. A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of channeling a powerful electrical shock through the whip. *Funchucks - The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. *Bad Axes - The Bad Axes are a pair of large blue, glowing axes that can slice through almost anything. *Block Party - The Block Party are a pair of shields built around Rex's lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. *Meta Armour (locked) - As a complete armour activates by Rex's Meta-Nanite, is a powerful robotic body, possibly with the abilitie to build all of machines of Rex (with the exception of the Upgrade suit). *Rex's Full E.V.O. Form (locked) - A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. *Slingshot Cannon - The Slingshot Cannon is a large mechanical slingshot that fires explosive un-active nanites. *Tazer Lazer - The Tazer Lazer is a build that resembles a gun and can shoot a large electricity surge OR a tazer beam. *Sky Slyder - The Sky Slyder is a machine that Rex builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a surfing board, except it can fly at high speeds in midair. *Power Fists - The Power Fists, the upgraded version of the Smack Hands, are much larger and stronger, have spikes, and it has an Upgrade color-scheme. However, Rex's nanites have altered it to turn into a regular machine, but still have the same appearence and abilitys. *Alien Excalibur - The Alien Excalibur, the upgraded version of the Big Fat Sword, is an alien-tech enhanced machine blade with Upgrade's color-scheme. However, Rex's nanites have altered it to turn into a regular machine, but still have the same appearence and abilitys. *Hyper Jet - The Hyper Jet, the upgraded version of the Boogie Pack,is an alien-tech jetpack with an Upgrade color-scheme. However, Rex's nanites have altered it to turn into a regular machine, but still have the same appearence and abilitys. *Blast Launcher - The Blast Launcher, the upgraded version of the Slam Cannon, is far more powerful, and it has an Upgrade color-scheme. However, Rex's nanites have altered it to turn into a regular machine, but still have the same appearence and abilitys. *Swift Rocket - The Swift Rocket, the upgraded version of the Rex Ride, is an alien-tech enhanced transport vehicle with an Upgrade color-scheme. However, Rex's nanites have altered it to turn into a regular machine, but still have the same appearence and abilitys. Category:Monitered Pages Category:Builds Category:Lists